<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Disappear Completely by cqwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252958">How To Disappear Completely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqwrites/pseuds/cqwrites'>cqwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 with cq [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinktober, Other, Science Fiction, Sensory Deprivation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqwrites/pseuds/cqwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The vast darkness on the horizon beckons her. Up close, it's beautiful, magnetic. Inside, everything is lost to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 with cq [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How To Disappear Completely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She rose earlier that morning, earlier than her comrades, quickly suiting up to go out before any of them could wake up. No one was supposed to go out alone, the rule was that you always had to travel in groups of two or more, but the darkness on the horizon was calling to her. It had been since she arrived.</p><p>She had come to the base about a week ago with nineteen comrades. They were a unit of exobiologists, fresh recruits from the other side of the solar system. The intent was to have them search for and, if possible, identify lifeforms on this fresh planet. So far, she found the darkness much more intriguing than potential life.</p><p>It was a long trek to the abyssal darkness, made longer since she went by foot. By the time it was within reach, her comrades would have noticed her absence. No matter. She watched glossy black whorls roll across the surface of the darkness. The movements were more comparable to the tides of a large lake than those of the ocean, but this was neither. Lakes and oceans didn’t rise vertically to greet you.</p><p>The pull of it was inexorable and her curiosity was inexhaustible. She reached out a hand, the darkness reached back. She stretched a single finger toward the surface, but before she could touch it, a fine black tendril twined around her hand. And though she hadn’t taken a step, she was suddenly engulfed by the darkness.</p><p>There wasn’t a chance to make a distress call back to base. By the time she fully processed what had happened, she realized that all of her modes of communication had been cut off. Everything was blackness. She patted down her body, searching for something, anything, maybe a weapon, but all she felt was her own nudity. The darkness had taken her suit, everything in it, and everything underneath it.</p><p>She raised her hands but couldn’t see them in front of her face. Maybe they weren’t there anymore either, maybe her body was creating phantom nerve mappings, like it was trying to soothe itself. She screamed and found that she couldn’t hear her voice. And then the darkness pressed in around her.</p><p>It was a physical pressure, like the weight of a blindfold, like the tight itch of cotton in one’s ears. Pressure around her wrists and ankles like shackles. Pressure like a hand over her mouth. Lapping over her bare body like waves, like the shining ripples she saw on the surface of the darkness.</p><p>Pressure in her hips as her pelvic joints popped, the void stretching her legs apart to their anatomical limit. Her lips parted on their own and the darkness rushed into her, filling her up. Tendrils coiled around her limbs, squeezing and relaxing. The thick, blunt part of the void inside of her pulsed and started to move in and out. It was fucking her, she realized.</p><p>The darkness cupped her, rubbed against her as it fucked her with steady strokes. There was nothing to do but relax and take it, and didn’t it feel good anyway?</p><p>
  <em>It feels good, doesn’t it? Doesn’t it?</em>
</p><p>Yes, she told the voice. Yes, it does. The question and the answer echoed in her head. The darkness flexed in her as it thrust, curling like fingers. Heat simmered in her hips. She felt a tendril invade her mouth, pushing between her teeth and cheek. Another one pressed into her ass.</p><p>The darkness grew in and around her. There was nothing but constant pressure. She found that she could still move against it, only a little, not enough to get away but just enough to get off. She rocked into the darkness where it touched her, grinding against it. Her heart was pounding, thrumming behind her sternum, every pulse sending pleasure fizzing through her body.</p><p>
  <em>You want more, don’t you? Don’t you?</em>
</p><p>Yes, she thought. She opened her mouth, wanting to give the voices a verbal answer. The darkness rushed into her mouth. It pressed all the way back into her nasal cavity, yet she was still breathing. The void swayed her back and forth, or maybe up and down, fucking her harder and harder. She squeezed around it, relished the tension in her core, gasped at the way the darkness touched her every way she liked.</p><p>The pleasure mounted impossibly. Voices bounced through her skull, a choir in a cathedral, moaning and gasping. It crushed her from the inside out and when she came it was as if she was coming with the strength of all the hundreds of voices she heard. She groaned but couldn’t hear her voice.</p><p>The darkness solidified where it touched her, or maybe she was dissolving into it.</p><p>
  <em>Thank you. Thank you.</em>
</p><p>Thank you, she repeated. There was no longer sensation in her limbs. She breathed the void into her lungs.</p><p>
  <em>It feels good, doesn’t it? Peaceful, isn’t it?</em>
</p><p>It does feel good, she thought. It is peaceful.</p><p>She couldn’t feel the eyelids she didn’t remember closing. A missing tongue licked missing lips.</p><p>
  <em>You still want more, want to become more, don’t you?</em>
</p><p>Become more, she thought. It sounded pleasant.</p><p>Consciousness. A blip of static. Becoming more.</p><p>Yes, they thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tfw you're on your first mission but you run off on your own and get fucked by the void u_u </p><p>felt like doing something different for today's prompt. tried to go for a mood of vague existential horror, not entirely sure i hit the mark.</p><p>hope you enjoyed! see you tomorrow!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>